Monster House III: The Revenge of Constance
by Cream Blush
Summary: [Monster House]Ok...I suck at summaries, sequence to Monster House II: The haunted theme park. Constance is back and she's seeking revenge on well...everyone...It's up to Will, Zippy, Ravioli, Fudge, JD, and Mari to save the town! R&R No flames[COMPLETE]
1. Oh! It's chapter 1! Let's dance!

Coz…my cousin BEGGED me…I am making a sequence…Hope you enjoy! This is a late Christmas present for you all! **:P**

* * *

A woman looked into a mirror attached to her dresser; she was putting on some make-up, slightly admiring her face, she had just finished putting ringlets in her orange hair, she had placed it in a high ponytail, she spun her chair and rose up looking into the full length mirror, she was wearing a green ankle length dress with a sparkling red sweater, and black high heel shoes, she had to make sure every inch of her body was perfect and free of wrinkles, that is until a man in a tuxedo with black hair came in and put a Santa Claus hat on her head, the woman spun around and giggled slightly taking the hat off her head.

**Woman**: "DJ? Are you trying to ruin my hair?"

**Man**: "No…I was just…trying to make you look interesting…after all we are going to a Christmas Party!"

**Woman**: "But honestly…a Santa Claus hat?"

**Man**: "Would you prefer reindeer antlers?"

The woman gave the man a stern look and went over to two little cribs each holding a one year old infant, the woman smiled and picked up the two babies, looking back at the man.

**Woman**: "Are Will and Zippy ready yet?"

**Man**: "Jenny, dear…Will is ready…Zippy however takes an hour like you."

The woman giggled at her husband and fixed the red velvet dress and straightened the satin white bow around the little girl's waist.

**Man**: "You're not going to put a bow in Mari's hair…are you?"

The woman whom all of you should know by now as Jenny, rolled her eyes and looked at her husband…AKA DJ.

**Jenny**: "She won't let me…here take JD and meet me down stairs, make sure there are no wrinkles."

Jenny gave the infant boy to her husband who examined the baby closely; DJ shrugged and carried the baby down the stairs.

**DJ**: "He looks fine to me."

Trudging down the stairs, DJ gave Jenny the infant and Jenny yelled up the stairs.

**Jenny**: "WILL! ZIPPY! Hurry or we're going to be late!"

Trudging down the steps came a teen boy in a tuxedo with orange hair and brown eyes, his hair was a mess so Jenny begun to straighten the boys hair and looked towards the steps again seeing a young twelve year old girl wearing a long red dress and her black hair up in two French braids that swooped around her head making it look like a crown, her hair was decorated with jewels, her green eyes shone and her ears were quite big…

**DJ**: "You look pretty this evening, Zippy."

Zippy smiled and blushed slightly at her father's comment; she gave him a big hug and took JD out of his arms, Will taking Mari out of their mother's arms.

**Will**: "Mum? Whose house are we going to?"

**Jenny**: "Oh! We're going to the McConnell's this year!"

A smile breached on Zippy's face, she looked at Will.

**Zippy**: "Joe!"

**Will**: "Do you think him and Ariel…?"

**Zippy**: "Oh if they did, that's sooooo romantic! It's just like you and Fudge."

Will froze and blushed a bright pink.

**Will**: "Shut up! I…I don't like her like that!"

**Zippy**: "Why are you in denial big brother?"

Will wanted to sink into the carpet right now, his face was burning red.

**DJ**: "Zippy, stop teasing your brother!"

**Zippy**: "Sorry dad but…it's so fun!"

**Will**: "Yeah, for you."

**Jenny**: "Ok…let's calm down, Zippy you have a wrinkle on your dress."

Jenny smoothed the wrinkle off of Zippy's dress and took JD out of Zippy's arms and Mari out of Will's arms.

**Jenny**: "Ok…Are we ready?"

**DJ**: "Before we go…does anybody have to use the toilet?"

**Jenny**: "No."

**Will**: "I'm fine."

**Zippy**: "I don't have to…"

**Jenny**: "Where's JD and Mari's nappy knapsack?"

**DJ**: "I got it."

DJ went into another room to fetch the knapsack and came back momentarily.

**DJ**: "I think we're ready."

So into the family car the family went…still unknown to what was to come around.

* * *

Ok…that…was the first chapter…Yes…cheesy I know, chapter 2 is coming on… 


	2. Here we are with chapter 2, chapter 2!

Ok…chapter 2…coz I rock…

* * *

Zippy rushed to the front door of the McConnells', pressing the door bell button a dozen times.

**Jenny**: "Zippy! You'll break the door bell!"

But of course, Zippy didn't care…she wanted to see Joe so bad, she wanted to know if Joe and Ariel got married, she wanted to know if Lucy had a boyfriend, she wanted to know if Bella was ok, all of these questions buzzed in her head giving the door bell one more push, a chunky figure, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door.

**Zippy**: "Ravioli! Shouldn't Joe or Ariel answer the door?"

**Ravioli**: "They told me to get the door!"

Zippy bounded through the house and ran to see if she could find Joe.

**Jenny**: "SHIRLEY LILY WALTERS! DON'T RUN!!!"

Jenny rolled her eyes Zippy was a bit of a trouble maker, could you blame her? She was excited to see a friend she hasn't seen in a year, looking over Zippy saw a tall, slim, pale figure; she rushed to it embracing it, the figure jumped slightly and looked down at Zippy smiling.

**Joe**: "Good to see you, Zippy, is your brother around?"

**Zippy**: "Yeah, he's at the front door, we just got here! Come on, Joe, I want you to meet someone, actually more than one person."

**Joe**: "Is one of them your boyfriend?"

**Zippy**: "Very funny, Joe. I don't have one yet."

Zippy dragged Joe across the room and to the front door where DJ, Jenny, and Will stood.

**Will**: "Good to see you again, Joe."

**Joe**: "You too, Will, you too."

Zippy approached her mother taking the twins out of her arms.

**Jenny**: "Be careful with them, Zippy!"

Zippy walked back to Joe giving him one of the twins to hold.

**Joe**: "Who's this?"

**Zippy**: "That's JD, and this is Mari."

**Will**: "They're our younger siblings."

Joe smiled at JD who had his little fist in his mouth, Joe never held a baby, this was his first time of holding one, it made him feel…happy…

**Joe**: "They're adorable."

**Zippy**: "I thought…well…since…you've never held a baby…I mean…you never got to hold your own daughter…by the way, does Lucy have a boyfriend yet?"

Joe giggled slightly, putting a hand on Zippy's shoulder.

**Joe**: "More than a boyfriend, she just got engaged to him last week."

**Zippy**: "Oh! How romantic! What's his name?"

**Joe**: "His name is Phil. He's quite a gentleman, a perfect man for my little Lucy."

**Zippy**: "What about you and Ariel? Did you two get married?"

Joe smiled at Zippy nodding his head.

**Joe**: "Why do you think the invitation said "The McConnells'"?"

Zippy squealed slightly and took JD out of Joe's arms giving him and Mari for Will to hold.

**Zippy**: "Oh Joe, that's wonderful! How's Bella doing?"

**Joe**: "If you must know..."

Erupting a high pitched whistle, a brown and white floppy eared figure came bounding in the room, the figure wagged its tail and jumped on Zippy, knocking the wind out of her.

**Joe**: "Bella, down girl!"

Zippy looked up slightly to a chunky hand, she took the offering and stood face to face with Ravioli, he was blushing slightly.

**Ravioli**: "I…I thought I could…he-help you up…"

**Zippy**: "Thanks Ravioli."

Zippy offered a small smile to her pink faced, chunky friend.

**Ravioli**: "Er…Z-Zippy? I want to…to tell you something."

**Zippy**: "Hm? What is it?"

**Ravioli**: "I…er…"

Ravioli looked up at the girl, his face blushing an even brighter pink, his hands twirling, his heart racing; why was it so hard to tell the girl he liked her? Why?

**Ravioli**: "I…think…I think it's going to snow tonight."

Zippy looked out the window at the dark, mysterious clouds and back at Ravioli.

**Zippy**: "I think you're right."

Zippy smiled and skipped away, Ravioli's face painted a bright red; he looked at Will who sighed.

**Will**: "You should tell her…slowly, very slowly she's slipping away, out of your grasp, if you don't say anything to her now, she may end up with a boyfriend before you know it."

**Ravioli**: "I wouldn't speak, Fudge lover."

**Will**: "Oh come off it! I…I don't like her like that!"

Will scuffled his feet, a bit of pale pink brushed against his skin.

**Ravioli**: "You like my sister, and I like yours…no hard feelings."

**Will**: "I…don't like your sister."

**Girl**: "You don't like me?"

Will froze turning to face Fudge; a blush crept upon his face,

**Will**: "N-no, no, F-Fudge…I-I like you…r-really…"

**Fudge**: "Then why did you say you didn't like me?"

**Will**: "I-I d-d-didn't m-mean that w-way…I meant…I don't like you more than a friend…you're j-just a friend to me."

**Fudge**: "Oh…ok…I thought you…didn't like me."

**Will**: "No, no…I-I like you. Er…I think…dad's calling me…"

Making that lame excuse Will trudged over to his parents and pulled on his dad's arm.

**Will**: "Dad, ask me a random question!"

**DJ**: "Why?"

**Will**: "J-just do it."

**DJ**: "Erm…ok…How's school?"

**Will**: "Making straight As like always."

**Jenny**: "Will? What is the meaning of this?"

**Will**: "I…er…"

**DJ**: "He has a crush on Fudge and he's trying to get away from her."

**Jenny**: "Aw! Is this true Will? My baby is growing up!"

Jenny took Will's face in her hand, Will shooed her hand away.

**Will**: "Mum!"

**DJ**: "Jenny, don't embarrass him! Go on buddy. Go talk to Ravioli or…something."

Will gave JD and Mari to DJ and walked towards Ravioli, who was trying to start a conversation with Zippy.

**Ravioli**: "So…erm…twelve is…a good age…"

**Zippy**: "Yeah…I suppose it is."

**Ravioli**: "I…remember being twelve…it…it was nice…"

**Will**: "Can I join the conversation?"

Ravioli shook his head and motioned him to go away, until Zippy interrupted.

**Zippy**: "Sure, Will! Maybe Fudge would like to join too. HEY FUDGE!"

Zippy sped off to get Fudge and dragged her over next to Will making him blush.

**Fudge**: "S-so what are we talking about?"

**Zippy**: "About the age of twelve."

**Fudge**: "Well…Zippy and I are both twelve…I'll be thirteen in four months."

**Zippy**: "Does anyone wanna see a film later?"

**Fudge**: "Can we see that museum film?"

**Will**: "Erm…shouldn't we ask our parents first?"

Zippy bounded out of the group and towards her parents.

**Zippy**: "Mum! Dad! Will, Ravioli, Fudge, and me are going to the cinemas! Can we go!"

**Jenny**: "Will, Ravioli, Fudge, and _I_! And yes, if it's alright with the Wilson's, Ravioli and Fudge may go too, and if you're extra good, they can spend the night."

Zippy skipped back towards her friends, a small smile perched on her face.

**Will**: "Mum said yes…didn't she?"

**Zippy**: "Not only that, but she said Ravioli and Fudge could spend the night as well, IF it was ok with Uncle Chowder and Aunt Audrey."

And of course, Ravioli and Fudge asked their parents who said it was ok on one condition, the same gender had to sleep in the same room. After leaving the party, the kids ventured off towards the cinemas…two hours and 5 minutes later (_**A/N: That's how long Night at the Museum was**_) the foursome trudged back, back towards the Walters' house hold.

**Zippy**: "I wanna pet Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton!"

**Will**: "No…I don't think mum or dad, especially mum, want to put up with a dinosaur…especially one that's already dead…"

**Zippy**: "But it won't live unless you have that Egyptian golden rock scroll thingy…"

Will rolled his eyes, opening the front door of the house, there were suitcases piled up, Will looked down at them and up at his parents.

**Will**: "M-mum? Dad? Where are you two going?"

Jenny smiled at her son, picking up one of the luggage.

**Jenny**: "Your dad and I are going out…As you two should know, the day after tomorrow is our anniversary, so…your dad gave me an early present…two Hawaiian cruise tickets."

**DJ**: "And I won them, I didn't even have to buy them…happy birthday to me!"

Jenny giggled, rolling her eyes.

**Jenny**: "So…Mrs. Hawkins will be here tomorrow to watch you. Behave when she gets here."

**Will**: "Mum? Why hire a nanny? I'm thirteen."

**Jenny**: "I know…but…I want an elder lady to take care of the twins. It's not that I don't trust you…because I do, it's just…"

**Will**: "I understand mum…Have fun on your holiday!"

**DJ**: "Have fun with your sleep over!"

**Jenny**: "We love you."

With those last words, Jenny gave the twins to Will, and kissed Will, Zippy, JD, and Mari's cheeks, walking out of the door.

**DJ**: "Oh and no wild parties."

**Jenny**: "DJ, don't give them ideas!"

The click of the lock and the pulling of the car driving out of the driveway, Ravioli ran into the living room and started jumping on the settee.

**Will**: "RAVIOLI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

**Ravioli**: "We have the whole house to ourselves...until tomorrow that is…"

**Will**: "But that doesn't mean jump on the settee! Get down!"

Ravioli jumped again, kicking his legs in front of him he landed on the sofa, with no problem.

**Will**: "Ravioli! Your big butt is going to break…where are you going?"

Ravioli walked away into the kitchen.

**Will**: "W-wait! G-get back here!"

**Ravioli**: "Calm down! I just went to get a coke…"

**Will**: "Well…drink it in the kitchen and clean any mess you make."

**Ravioli**: "Come on man! You trust me."

Zippy started giggling, plopping on the settee clicking the TV on.

**Will**: "Don't jump on the sofa, Zippy."

**Zippy**: "I'm not jumping!"

**Will**: "I know…I'm just saying don't."

Zippy rolled her eyes at her brother; she stood back up and took Mari out of Will's arms.

**Will**: "Do you want JD as well?"

Suddenly the electricity flickered on and off, making Zippy scream and Mari cry.

**Will**: "Calm down, Zippy. It was just a quick bl…"

But before Will could finish his sentence the electricity went out again, the bulbs busted, a commotion came on.

**Will**: "Calm down! Calm down! I'm sure…there's a power surge going through the town. Everybody probably has no electricity!"

**Fudge**: "I wouldn't say that."

**Zippy**: "Why not?"

**Fudge**: "Well…look out the window."

Will trudged over towards the window peeking through it; the whole town was still lit up.

**Zippy**: "Grandma and grandpa! They live just across from us! We could go there!"

**Will**: "They went on holiday to Rome."

**Zippy**: "Oh…r-right…"

**Fudge**: "I'm sure as soon as Mrs. Hawkins is here everything will be normal."

**Will**: "Ok…I'll…have my mobile phone with me…just in case…Let's get to bed."

The foursome (Will holding the twins) slowly walked up each stair. Will walked into the twins' room laying them in their separate cot, walking back to his room where Ravioli was already in his navy blue pyjamas, Will slipping his shirt and trousers off pulling on a pair of blue and white pinstriped pyjamas, pulling the extra bed out for Ravioli, he plopped into his own bed, slowly closing his eyes. Meanwhile in Zippy's room, Fudge plopped on the extra bed, her medium length blonde hair was in a braid, and she was wearing a purple nightdress, Zippy, however, had her hair down and was wearing a silky pair of red, oriental looking pyjamas, they both snuggled into their pillows, their eyes drooping, falling asleep. A strange sobbing sound awakened Zippy, she looked at her watch (which was still connected to her wrist) it was 3 in the morning; she closed her eyes again and heard the sobbing again, her eyes opened again, she turned away from her wall towards the opened space seeing a large, shadowy, ghostly figure. Zippy screamed, and the figure disappeared. Zippy awakened Fudge who looked at her, Zippy opened her door and raced to her brother's room, opening the door jumping on his stomach, a big oof escaping his mouth.

**Will**: "Zippy? What is the meaning of this?"

**Ravioli**: "Yeah. You woke me up from having an ice cream sundae with yo…erm... Orlando Bloom… Yeah…I had a dream I was eating a sundae with Orlando Bloom!"

**Will**: "…Ok…"

**Zippy**: "Never mind that! Will call the police! I saw someone in our house!"

**Will**: "What did he or she look like?"

But before Zippy could answer, two cries were heard from a short distance.

* * *

Gasp! OMG!!! Er…ok…R&R and the third chapter will be posted shortly!!! OMG!!! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!! 


	3. FINALLY! HEH HEH HEH HEH!

Ok…I don't own Monster House…that suxz…

* * *

But before Zippy could answer, two cries were heard from a short distance, Will scrambled to his feet running towards the twins' room, Zippy at his heels.

**Will**: "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Stumbling into the room, the two children looked up the twins floating in midair, a dark shadow holding on to them, looking down at Will and Zippy, the shadow begun to speak.

**Shadow**: "This is my house…"

With those words, the shadow disappeared the twins dropping down, Will running towards them, luckily caught both of them, he looked up, his heart pounding.

**Will**: "Zippy…Get Fudge and Ravioli and tell them we're ALL sleeping down stairs, take the twins, I'll meet you downstairs, Ravioli has the torch."

Will shoved the two screaming, wiggling twins in Zippy's arms, trudging towards Will's room opening the door, kicking the now sleeping Ravioli in the ribs; he scrambled up looking at Zippy as if she were an angel, her hair was down and it was a little messy, in his mind her hair was blowing, he blushed slightly.

**Ravioli**: "Erm…you need something?"

**Zippy**: "Yes, Will says we ALL need to sleep downstairs, and you have the torch."

Ravioli scrambled to his feet, looking under his pillow taking out the torch, pushing a button, clicking it on, Zippy nodded and trudged in her room, Fudge still bolted upright.

**Zippy**: "Fudge, we're sleeping downstairs, c'mon."

Fudge stretched and hopped up out of the spare bed, the two girls walked into the hallway, meeting up with Ravioli who was playing with the torch as if it were a light saber.

**Zippy**: "Ravioli stop that…grow up…"

Zippy, apparently startled Ravioli, he jumped and clumsily threw the torch in the air, catching it in his arms.

**Ravioli**: "I was…shaking it to get the batteries out…"

**Fudge**: "You were playing with it as if it were a Star Wars light saber thing…"

**Ravioli**: "I was a Jedi knight…"

Fudge sighed and slapped her forehead, pointing towards the stairs.

**Fudge**: "Just…lead us downstairs."

Ravioli walked towards the stairs, he suddenly stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at the girls.

**Ravioli**: "What about Will?"

**Zippy**: "Will wants you to lead us downstairs, and he wants you to come back upstairs for him."

**Ravioli**: "Oh c'mon! I'm too lazy to go up and down the stairs!!!"

Zippy sighed and shook her head.

**Zippy**: "Just…do it…"

Ravioli shrugged and led the girls and the two teary twins (who were still in Zippy's arms) down the stairs and into the living room, Ravioli then trudged back up the stairs, where Will was waiting for him carrying down piles of blankets.

**Will**: "Do you think you could help me?"

**Ravioli**: "Yeah, sure."

Ravioli, whilst still holding the torch, grabbed two of the rolled up blankets and started trudging downstairs, Will hot on his trail, as soon as the two boys were downstairs, Will sat the blankets on the floor, then went in to a wardrobe and pulled out two little cradles, he sat them near one of the blankets and took the twins out of Zippy's arms laying them each in there own little cradle.

**Will**: "Everyone lay down on a blanket, Mrs. Hawkins should be here tomorrow morning, so…don't fret…"

They all did as they were told, the twins settled down and everything was quiet…maybe…too quiet, but the silence was over with a big bang of pots and pans caused everyone to jump and making Fudge back up in Will's arms (without meaning to of course) this giving Will bright red cheeks.

* * *

Wow…what a cute "romantic" way of ending a chapter…lol chapter 4 will be up soon! 


	4. Yay! This is like Chapter 4!

YAY! Chapter 4!!!

* * *

Will's heart beat faster and faster against Fudge's touch he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he tried again. 

**Will**: "Er…F-Fudge?"

**Fudge**: "Hm? Oh! Sorry, Will!"

Fudge jumped off of Will with a blush on her face, she dusted her nightdress and looked around the now quiet room.

**Fudge**: "Er…where's Zippy?"

**Will**: "What?!?!"

Will jumped up and looked towards Zippy's blankets to find her…gone.

**Will**: "Oh my god! No, no, please no."

Will rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen what he saw…shocked him; there was Zippy, knocked out unconscious with a bump on her head, and a cut that was oozing blood, and a knife right next to her head. Will picked her up and laid her on the sofa, his heart beating so loud the world could probably hear it.

**Will**: "Ok…she's still alive…that's good…"

**Ravioli**: "I would be so angry if she was dead."

**Fudge**: "You guys, it's just a bump! And a cut! Nothing to be worried about."

**Will**: "You're right…Mrs. Hawkins should call around…9 am…so…it's 8 now…oh my god…"

**Ravioli**: "You're right on the 'oh my god' part! No wonder I'm tired!"

**Will**: "Ravioli! My sister was hurt!"

Large tears started forming in Will's brown eyes.

**Will**: "And you act like you don't care!"

Will then broke down into sobs and held his sister's body, he suddenly felt her movements, and she opened her green eyes, rubbing them.

**Zippy**: "Will?"

**Will**: "Oh thank goodness!"

**Zippy**: "Er…Will?"

**Will**: "Yes?"

**Zippy**: "Where's my hair?"

Will parted away from his sister to see that her hair was a bob cut. Her pretty long, an inch past the shoulder blade length hair was gone; all she had was hair that went above her neck but below her ears. Will walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the handful of what was Zippy's beautiful hair.

**Will**: "I'm sorry, Zippy."

**Zippy**: "Why are you sorry? You didn't cut it, did you?"

**Will**: "No…but…maybe the shadow thing knocked you out and cut your hair…"

**Ravioli**: "I'm surprised she doesn't have that memory losing disease thing…"

**Will**: "You mean amnesia?"

**Ravioli**: "Yeah, yeah that!"

Will shook his head and examined the bump and cut on his sister's head, it was still bleeding and the bump was pretty big. He walked over to the wardrobe and took out the first aid kit walking next to his sister taking out the liniment pouring some on a cotton ball and patting it on her wound placing a plaster on the cut. He then took out an ice pack, shaking it really good and hard, squeezing it making a popping sound out of it. The coldness brushed on his hand as he put the ice pack on his sister's bump.

**Zippy**: "Thanks."

Zippy took the pack and kept it on her head, yawning. Just then Will's mobile phone began ringing, he gasped and flipped it open.

**Will**: "Hello?...Oh! Hi Ms. Thimbleberry!...Yeah, Mrs. Hawkins will be here at 9…what?...I-I don't understand…What do you mean she died?...oh…well…ok…will you have a replacement?...2 weeks? Our parents will be home by then…and Ms. Thimbleberry, this place is haunted…I'm not lying! You know me!...What? No! Don't go! Don't…crap."

Will snapped his phone shut looking at his friends,

**Will**: "Ok…bad news…Mrs. Hawkins died last night…we're stuck here…with a nutter running in our house. I suggest we…stay calm…"

Will's mobile started ringing again, he opened it and placed it to his ear.

**Will**: "Hello?...Hi Mrs. Wilson! Do you want Ravioli or Fudge…ok…yeah, he's here."

Will held the phone out towards Ravioli.

**Will**: "It's your mum…"

Ravioli took the phone and placed it to his ear.

**Ravioli**: "Yeah?...I'm spending the night again…yeah…er…the nanny? In a few hours, why?...Yes mum, I have plenty of clothes…ok…love you…bye."

Ravioli snapped Will's phone shut giving it back.

**Ravioli**: "Me and Fudge are going to help you guys."

**Will**: "Fudge and I…"

**Ravioli**: "Whatever! Grammar freak!"

Ravioli rolled his eyes and waddled over to his sister.

**Ravioli**: "Did you hear that, fudge."

**Fudge**: "We're helping them…"

**Ravioli**: "I don't know how though…"

Will suddenly popped his head up and looked over at the gang.

**Will**: "I think I know…Follow me…"

Will picked the twins up and trudged up the stairs, everyone following closely behind until they got to his room, he opened the door and walked towards his old toy box that held toy "weapons" he placed the twins on the floor, keeping a good eye on them he picked up a wooden sword and begun swinging it around, Zippy approached the box and pulled out a jump rope, whipping Will's bed with it, she smiled and nodded. Ravioli then walked towards the box pulling out a large, empty water gun, he nodded and Fudge approached the weaponry box pulling out a bow with suction cupped arrows.

**Will**: "Ok…we all have a weapon…and I know they're fake…but…they will work…Ravioli…fill your gun up with the bathroom sink next to my room."

Without further ado Ravioli's loud foot steps trudged towards the sink turning the tap water on letting it fill up his gun he pumped it and walked back into the room seconds later.

**Will**: "Alright men…and ladies…and babies…we rest in the living room. We'll all huddle close… to make sure no one is missing, keep your weapons close…we fight soon…"

Will picked up the twins and everyone trudged down stairs back into the living room, all of them huddled close together falling in a fast deep sleep…Unaware of snake like shadows approaching them, and the fact that the whole house was changing…

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Ok...it's dramatic...so...I need you to R&R part 5 shall be up! Ok...thanks! Bye! 


	5. Will's time, just Will, sorta

YAY! Chapter 5…I think…oh well…I'll just say its chapter 5 for now…

* * *

Will tossed slightly, his eyes still closed; he noticed the floor was harder and colder…maybe it was just him…maybe it was the fact he rolled off the blanket he was sharing with everyone. He rolled on his side and felt his wooden sword next to him. Feeling further the floor felt like…concrete. Will shot up and looked around; no one in sight.

**Will**: "Zippy? Fudge? Ravioli?"

Will twisted his head, he couldn't figure out where he was. Was he still at home? Or is this a practical joke Ravioli decided to pull on him? If it was, it surly was not funny…at ALL!

**Will**: "Ravioli! I swear! When I get my hands on you!"

Will picked up his sword and dusted himself off, looking around, wondering where he was.

**Will**: "Guys? Where are you?"

His heart was beating faster, he swore he heard deep breathing noises, and saw the concrete floor cracking. He just wanted to get out of this room, and fast! Looking around, with his sword up; he spotted a stair way, he gasped and ran as fast as he could up the creaky, cracking, spiral stairs. Opening a door he saw that he was in…some sort of unknown laundry room. He knew what his laundry room looked like and this was not the laundry room he knew.

**Will**: "I need to get upstairs…kick Ravioli's butt…and never forgive him…"

Will screamed slightly when he heard a deep low grumble. His heart beating faster, sweat pouring down his face. With out thinking he ran for another door.

The door lead him to another case of stairs, they were leading upwards. Just where he wanted to go; upstairs out of the scary dark and maybe into the shining light, finally, however, after the eighth step, the floor board broke, his leg was stuck for only a few seconds. This time Will ran up the stairs. Running so fast, he ran straight into a door. His heart still beating fast he aimed for the knob and twisted it…locked!

**Will**: "Oh, no…please don't be locked!"

Taking his foot he kicked the rusty hinges, thus breaking them, he danced for joy on the inside and proceeded in the next room, he looked down when he entered, looking back up to see a pair of glowing red eyes, screaming slightly he swung his sword at the eyes and ran past them knocking himself into a wall, slowly he turned towards where the eyes were…nothing there. He turned to the wall…nothing there either. Letting out a huge, heavy sigh he walked over to what seemed to be a small, round kitchen table with some plates and silverware on it. There was, of course, nothing on the dishes. But just to be safe, he poked the plates and silverware with his sword. Nothing happened. Just then, his heart leapt.

**Voice**: "Will!"

Will looked around the room, wondering where the voice came from.

**Voice**: "Will! Above you! Look up over your head!"

Looking up directly over his head was Fudge, in a funny stance, Her bow and arrows on her back (the arrows with a plastic lid covering the arrows); it looked like she was doing a handstand.

**Will**: "Fudge? How did you get there?"

**Fudge**: "I…I dunno. I remember waking up in a small crowded place; I opened my eyes and saw I was in a vent, I was lucky I could squeeze through the passages with a bow and some arrows on my back."

**Will**: "Can you get out? Or go another way?"

**Fudge**: "Well…if I can shift around there are handles going upward. I could probably get out through there."

Wiggling, Fudge moved her body freely on the handles, Will smiled and looked down.

**Fudge**: "I got it! I'll find a way out, ok, Will?"

**Will**: "O-ok…Oh…er…Fudge?"

**Fudge**: "Yeah?"

**Will**: "I…Be careful."

Will smiled and nodded, and even though he couldn't see it, Fudge was smiling too.

**Fudge**: "You be careful too, Will."

Going there separate ways, Will creaked open another door, and Fudge going up the vent.

* * *

YAY! The next chapter's going to have either Ravioli or Fudge…you decide! Well…R&R! Chapter 6 will be up! 


	6. This, my dear readers, is Fudge's time

Ok…since ShadowDragon2005 requested this…here's Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

_**They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you, son. So they can watch all the things you do. Because the drugs never work. They gonna give you a smirk. 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean. They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine. They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone will bleed! So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me! The boys and girls in the clique. The awful names that they stick. You're never gonna fit in much, kid. But if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your shirt. We'll make them pay for the things that they did. They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone will bleed! So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!  
Ohhh yeah!  
They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone will bleed! So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!  
All together now!  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone will bleed! So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!  
x2**_

That was Teenagers by My Chemical Romance a request from ShadowDragon2005! someone whispers in my ear

Me: What? What do you mean she requested Fudge? Oh well…here's chapter 6 Featuring Timberland! ...I mean Fudge!

* * *

After her meeting with Will, Fudge crawled through the vent turning every few times. She met up with an open looking vent, she kicked it lightly, and in triumph she opened it. One creaky step on the rot looking floor boards.

**Fudge**: "I think I might fall through the weak floor boards…I better be careful."

Fudge took a step forward to a mouldy, dent like place on the floor, pressing lightly on it with her big toe.

The floor cracked and broke slightly she jumped backwards gasping.

**Fudge**: "Ok…be careful. That's all I can really say for myself"

Avoiding the weak, mouldy parts she made it half way across the hall, that is until a tree branch came out of nowhere and almost got her. Luckily the branch missed her, making Fudge's heart pound quite fast. She stood still for a moment breathing deeply, she swore she heard light swift movements; she ignored them and continued lightly down the hall taking the door to the left, nothing in there except a storage closet, but wait…what's that? A trap door? Fudge looked closely at the door and pulled on it, finally after about the fifth pull, the rusty hinges broke causing Fudge to jump slightly, unfortunately, there was no ladder to climb down with, just some old rope that looked like it would break if someone tried sliding down it, yet, Fudge was somewhat up for an adventure today. She slowly slid down the rope, gulping, trying not to look down. What she should have done was look up, and try to find another way around the house, because the rope was starting to break, it snapped and down tumbled Fudge, she screamed loudly and landed in a box of old, dusty clothes. She was unharmed due to the clothes breaking her fall, she groaned slightly and dusted herself off, she was holding up her bow ready to fire an arrow, she saw nothing there she put them back on her back and examined the box that broke her fall. It was filled with old, VERY large dresses and other clothing, underwear, bras, and a few small hats. Fudge shrugged and looked at the side of the box, reading 'Constance'.

**Fudge**: "Who's Constance?"

A creaking sound startled Fudge; she jumped and held her bow and arrow up. Her eyes slowly examining the area, nothing. She sighed and turned her body around, turning face to face with the large shadow, its eyes weld up anger and fear! Fudge's heart skipped a beat, the shadow floated through her, sending chills up Fudge's spin. Fudge felt as if she were frozen in a block of ice; her body felt heavier and heavier. She pulled back the elastic on her bow and fired the arrow, and with out further ado closed her eyes. The figure begun to sob, Fudge looked up at the figure flying away.

**Fudge**: "What was that?"

But before Fudge could answer herself, she passed out in the box of clothes.

* * *

Wow…er…short chapter…sorry…so…who's next Ravioli or Zippy, you decide! 


	7. Zippy is on! Turn to channel 313! Quick!

Ok since this is what you want…this…random…chapter shall…contain Zippy. OH! I remember Miss Pooka asking about the twins…well…I'm having them lastly…so…there blab…I get to make a choice! HAH, HAH, HAH!

Anyway…here's Zippy…then Ravioli, then one of the twins (JD) then the other one (Mari)

* * *

Zippy yawned slightly, her head felt like she had just taken a history test…or worse a SCIENCE TEST (dun, dun, duuuuuunnnn), she groaned and opened her eyes, and it was dark. Groggily tossing in the opposite direction, she placed her hand on something furry. Zippy opened her eyes adjusting them to the darkness, and saw that her hand was on a mouse! A grey baby mouse! She picked the mouse up by the tail examining it.

**Zippy**: "Cool! Hey Will! I found a…"

Zippy paused when she saw her brother nowhere in sight, the only thing in sight was the baby mouse in her hand and the jump rope lying next to her, she picked her weapon up and placed the baby mouse in the pocket of her robe, the mouse peeked its head out and made a small squeaky noise.

**Zippy**: "Oh! You're so cute! I'm going to name you Skipper!"

Skipper made another small squeak and buried itself in Zippy's pocket, taking a look at her surroundings she saw that she was…somewhere…dark, and damp…a place that a mouse would like, maybe even a rat. Of course Zippy was fortunate (in her case unfortunate) that she didn't see a rat. But she did however see a few cockroaches and spiders, and even more mice.

**Zippy**: "Ok, Skipper, we're in this…together."

Zippy looked ahead, she was on a hill of some sort, with a bunch of junk, she slid down the hill and looked over at a door, and over at a tunnel, she walked over to the door to find that it was locked, sighing she walked through the wet tunnel, trying her best not to get her pocket wet she lifted the pocket of her robe up over the water and walked through the water.

**Zippy**: "Ok…there has to be a way out…Skipper, can you make any suggestions?"

Skipper looked up at Zippy, twitching its little nose, burying itself back in Zippy's safe warm pocket.

**Zippy**: "No…ok then…"

she looked over some more and saw a door, on a ledge. The sad part? It was too high up, and the water was too deep so she couldn't drag any of the junk she'd found and climb on it…or could she? Since Zippy was very daring, she took her robe off and sat it on the edge, going back to fetch a box of some sort; she came back momentarily, however with a large box. Setting it under in the right spot she hopped on and the box slipped away, leaving Zippy hanging.

**Zippy**: "Oh crap…"

She grabbed a nearby pipe and hoisted herself up, placing her robe back on she examined her pocket again to make sure Skipper was ok, the baby mouse was sound asleep, twitching every now and then. Zippy walked slowly over to the door, it led her into a crappy looking place…with an air vent! Zippy pulled the vent slightly; the screws flew in all directions.

**Zippy**: "Cool! C'mon, Skipper! Let's go find everyone!"

Hoisting herself into the vent, while being careful not to squish Skipper, Zippy traced herself through the air vent. Zig zaging left and right until she came to what seemed to be a library. And who was in the library? None other than Ravioli, still snoozing.

**Zippy**: "Hey! Ravioli!"

Ravioli shot up with a big snort looking around, he yawned and gasped.

**Ravioli**: "A library? I'm in a library!!! I'VE BEEN CURSED!!!"

**Zippy**: "Ravioli!!!"

Ravioli paused and looked up at the vent Zippy was in.

**Ravioli**: "Zippy? How did you get up there?"

**Zippy**: "Never mind that! Have you seen my brothers or sister?"

**Ravioli**: "Er…no…why?"

**Zippy**: "Well…whatever you do, do not separate! I repeat do not separate!"

**Ravioli**: "Ok…got it…Are you going to get down?"

**Zippy**: "I can't the screws are on pretty tight! I'll find another way out! Don't worry! Skipper and I will be fine!"

**Ravioli**: "Skipper?"

**Zippy**: "Oh! I found a new friend! It's a baby mouse!"

Zippy pulled the grey fur ball out of her pocket and showed it to Ravioli, it begun to squeak.

**Zippy**: "Isn't it cute?"

Zippy placed Skipper back in her pocket and turned the opposite direction.

**Zippy**: "I'll catch up with you soon!"

**Ravioli**: "Yeah and imagine what Will would say if he saw you with a mouse in your pocket! And I'm sorry to say this but Will is a sissy!"

But Zippy didn't hear him for she had plunged deeper and deeper, Ravioli sighed.

**Ravioli**: "Ugh…she's never going to notice me…"

Ravioli sighed; he was talking to a spider for crying out loud! Sighing once more he picked up his water gun and walked around the library, the occasion of him getting knocked in the head by a book was pretty high.

* * *

YAY! Ravioli is next, then JD, then Mari…then…well…they all get back together! CHAPTER 8 IS ON ITS WAY! 


	8. Ravioli's chapter!

Ok…I…do not own MH T-T it sucks

* * *

After his short meeting with Zippy and…Skipper…which still disturbed Ravioli slightly, hey, if she could pick up a mouse then he could pick up a spider right? Setting his hands over to the spider, it crawled on his hand; he was calm for a second until he let out a shrill and dropped the spider backing away from it. The spider, who was very angry at Ravioli for dropping it, charged after him. Ravioli screamed and climbed the unstable bookshelves. 

**Ravioli**: "Back you hairy beast!"

Aiming his gun at the pissed off spider, he begun squirting water at the bug, drowning it. The spider then stopped moving. Ravioli climbed down and, unfortunately, the bookcase came tumbling down, almost hitting Ravioli, luckily, he dodged in time, and stepped over the cases, waddling towards an open door, peeking through it, happily seeing nothing that could harm him. Taking a step inside of the room, the door shut quickly behind him. He turned around and gripped the handle, pulling on it. No use. The door was tightly shut. Turning around, water gun up, ready to fire; a shadow then began emerging from the floor (**_A/N: Kinda like Oogie did in the first level of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge_**) revealing a nine foot tall spider! Ravioli screamed and shot at the spider. The spider then became very angry charging at Ravioli, knocking him unconscious. Stirring slightly, Ravioli opened his eyes, a tiny spider on the tip of his nose; he flicked it off and shot some water onto it.

**Ravioli**: "What happened to the big…giant spider that was here a few moments ago?"

He jumped when he heard the door knob twist and turn. The door opened and Ravioli started squirting the…air…nothing was there. This kind of freaked him out; causing him to go towards the door that opened a few moments ago, peeking around a corner he saw someone. Someone with short, black hair, green eyes, and large ears. His heart leapt in the air with joy! Zippy!

**Ravioli**: "Zippy! Oh my god! Zippy! I'm so glad to see you! I…What's wrong?"

The young girl did not appear to be herself; her eyes fell out of her sockets dropping on the floor like jelly. Her hair turned into long, snake-like structures. Wrapping her hair around Ravioli, squeezing the life out of him, Ravioli gasped for breath.

**Ravioli**: "Who…who are…you?"

The figure didn't speak; it just threw Ravioli against the wall.

**Figure**: "This is my house."

With those words and a shot from Ravioli's gun, the monster thing disguised as Zippy vanished. Ravioli placed his hand over his fast beating heart, going straight towards a stairway.

* * *

Ok…the next chapter shall have JD then Mari OH! And I'm going to have a "Music Video" chapter. The characters are actually going to sing! (Except the twins) It's going to be a special chapter before the bloopers LOL. Anyway…R&R! 


	9. Aw! Little JD's chapter!

AW! Here's little JD! YAY! I don't own MH.

* * *

The young infant woke up taking his thumb out of his mouth, looking at his surroundings. He was in some circus looking room, with creepy looking animals and such creatures. JD begun tearing and started crawling around, trying to find a way out. He ended crawling through a curtain, and found his way in a room with a carousel in it. Crawling around the carousel he found a long rope dangling in front of him. Pulling on it he opened a secret passage, he begun crying because the ladder scared him. Looking at the ladder noticing that this might be his way out, he grabbed the handles with his fat little hands climbing the ladder. It lead him in a room with many old toys, but he knew that this wasn't the time to play with the toys; it was time to find his brother and sisters. Crawling down a path, he climbed many blocks, and over many broken toys. The path led him to a door that seemed to lead him in a laundry room. He then began crying again, crying in fear. There was a broken doll walking towards him, the doll's eyes began spinning in her head, scaring JD even more. He then ended up throwing a piece of random wood at the doll, the point of the wood went through the doll's head, stopping her dead in her tracks. Little JD quickly crawled past the doll, pushing a half opened door, the door had some stairs going upwards, it scared JD because it was dark. He gulped; gathering all of his courage started crawling up the stairs, finally making his way to a broken door, which kind of scared him, he crawled on top of the door and slowly crawled in the room he had entered, a kitchen. He slowly crawled across the squeaky floor looking over at an open door. There was another door, but it was tightly shut, and since JD was little, he couldn't reach the knob of the door. He pushed the half opened door and looked at a long blue and white pinstripe stick. He gasped for joy and hugged the stick, the stick twitched. 

**Voice**: "JD?"

JD looked up and begun giggling at the voice, another pair of sticks reached out towards him picking him up. JD going face to face with his brother, Will.

**Will**: "I'm glad you're ok. Let's just hope everyone else is ok."

Will looked around the room he was in, holding his little brother tightly.

* * *

Yeah…I know…short…Mari's next…then they all get together. But it WON'T be the end! Not yet… 


	10. How CUTE! This is Mari's chapter!

Little Mari is on this chapter! SHE'S SO CUTE!

* * *

Waking up in a small space, Mari looked at her surroundings, nothing but piled up boxes, which gave her an idea, she saw that she was in a wardrobe of some sort. Climbing up the boxes she reached her small, chubby arm towards the door knob, opening it. She tumbled out, the boxes almost landing on her small, fragile body. She was fortunate that they missed her. She noticed she was in a hallway with mouldy looking floor boards. She crawled across the hallway, trying to avoid the mould; looking at a broken floor board she continued crawling towards an open door. It had an opening in the floor; Mari looked down and saw something moving in a box of clothes. She gasped and tears begun streaming down her eyes. She looked towards the box again, and saw a familiar face. She giggled and clapped her hands, causing the figure to look at her. The face revealing one very tired Fudge. 

**Fudge**: "Mari? What are you doing up there?"

Mari then cooed and a small drop of saliva left her mouth. Fudge hopped out of the box and held her arms out.

**Fudge**: "Mari! Jump! I'll catch you!"

Mari backed up for a second and crawled off of the edge, falling. Fudge caught her in triumphal. Mari giggled slightly. Fudge looked up and ran towards a door opening it.

* * *

Ok…I apologize…this chapter was…quite short…I'm sorry T-T Anyway chapter 11 is coming on! 


	11. OMG! ChApTeR 11!

Ok…I don't own MH…

* * *

Opening a door, Fudge peeked through it, with little Mari still in her arms, she saw the figure that made her heart beat go at least a thousand miles an hour. There stood in front of her eyes, the boy she's had a crush on since kindergarten, Will.

**Fudge**: "Will!"

The boy turned around, his heart leapt in the air; he ran towards her and took the small infant out of her arms.

**Will**: "Fudge! I'm so glad you have Mari…I'm glad you're ok too…have you seen Zippy?"

Fudge shook her head looking down and back up at Will's worried face.

**Fudge**: "I'm sure she's fine…don't worry, Will."

Will sighed and looked at Fudge, smiling trying to give her a hug; instead he placed his cheek on her cheek as a replacement for his hug, for he couldn't give her the because of his full hands. Fudge blushed a fair pink, the colour of a newly bloomed rose.

**Fudge**: "She's fine, Will."

**Will**: "I know…my sister's a strong girl….literally."

Will looked over at the coloured girl, smiling at her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, the heat rising to Fudge's face, she looked at him.

**Fudge**: "Uh…"

**Will**: "Y-yeah I…probably…shouldn't have done that…"

Fudge blushed a bright pink colour her slipper scuffled the floor.

**Fudge**: "Erm…Will?"

**Will**: "Hm?"

Will turned around to a rained on rose petal caressing his lips, his eyes were wide as the petal swept away from his lips. Will was speechless.

**Will**: "Er…"

**Fudge**: "Ye-yeah…erm…"

Will cleared his throat, his face as red as an apple.

**Will**: "C-come on…we have to find everyone else."

Motioning for Fudge to follow him the gang walked slowly around the house a large shadow was a few feet in front of them, the shadow screamed and a blast of water hit Will and the twins, causing the twins to cry. Will squinted his eyes and walked closer to the figure.

**Will**: "Ravioli?"

**Ravioli**: "Will? Fudge? No…no…you two are traps! Like Zippy was!"

**Will**: "Ravioli, what are you talking about?"

**Ravioli**: "You, Zippy's eyes fell out of her head…and she was the whiny shadow figure and…my butt itches."

Will's eyebrow rose in a confused way, he shook his head, Fudge jumped slightly and ran towards her brother giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

**Will**: "So, Ravioli. Have you seen my sister?"

**Ravioli**: "Huh? Oh yeah…and wait until you see what she has."

**Will**: "What does she have?"

**Ravioli**: "Nuh-uh! I'm not tellin' you, man."

**Will**: "Will it harm her?"

**Ravioli**: "No…not really."

Ravioli started snickering and Will just gave him a serious look.

**Ravioli**: "Let me just tell you this man, it'll scare the crap out of you. I mean you will literally have poop in your pants!"

**Will**: "Just make sure if I find Zippy dead, you know that I will kill you."

Ravioli stopped dead in his tracks and gulped, a shiver going up his spine.

**Ravioli**: "I'm certain it's not deadly."

**Will**: "Is it a poisonous snake?"

**Ravioli**: "No."

**Will**: "A deadly spider."

**Ravioli**: "No."

**Will**: "A rat."

**Ravioli**: "No."

**Will**: "A mouse?"

**Ravioli**: "Nope."

Will shrugged, giving up as Ravioli grinned slightly, trying his best not to laugh.

A squeak from a distance made them all jump, and Ravioli scream like a little girl. A girl in her robe was walking through the halls making the floor squeak. Will's eyes lit up. He shoved the twins in Fudge's arms (for he knew if he gave them to Ravioli, they'd be mentally challenged in under 0.2 seconds). He ran up to the figure and gave her the biggest hug in the world.

**Will**: "Zippy. Oh my god. I am sooooo happy to see you."

**Zippy**: "Will, good god, calm down! I'm not dead!"

**Will**: "You could have been. I'm lucky neither you nor the twins are dead."

**Zippy**: "I'm fine, Will. Oh and look! I made a new friend!"

Zippy pulled Skipper, who was twitching slightly, out of her pocket. Will screamed and slapped the mouse out of Zippy's hands. The baby mouse scurried across the floor in fright.

**Will**: "Oh my god! Zippy are you ok? Do you feel woozy? Did that mouse bite you? Oh god that thing probably has rabies or its carrying some type of disease. You're lucky I always have some hand sanitizer with me. Give me your hands."

Will grabbed Zippy's hands and rubbed the sanitizer on her hands, Zippy rolled her eyes at her overly protective brother. He turned around and squatted down.

**Zippy**: "Will. What are you doing?"

**Will**: "Get on my back."

**Zippy**: "Why?"

Will: "Because that rat probably gave you rabies. Look at you!"

He stood up and turned around facing his sister.

**Will**: "You look terrible! It looks like your going to faint in 20 seconds!"

Zippy shook her head at her brother.

**Zippy**: "Will, it's all in your head!"

Will gave Zippy a strict look and picked her up; Zippy screamed and started kicking around.

**Zippy**: "Will! Put me down! There's nothing wrong with me!"

**Will**: "That's what they all say! But without your knowledge the mouse…rat thing could have left a few scratches! And those scratches could have caused some type of infection!"

**Zippy**: "That wouldn't really harm anything."

Will jumped a few feet in the air when his mobile phone went off. His heart leapt in the air, he placed Zippy down and opened his phone.

Will: "Oh my god! Jak! It's good to hear from you! Listen we need help. I repeat help."

Now once I tell you who Jak is you all are going to be like WTF?!? And you're going to have nightmares. Jak, believe it or not is the only daughter and the only child of (DUN DUN DUUUUNNN) Skull and Zee! OMG!!! Jaklynn Abigail Skulinski. But they called her Jak.

On the other line, Jak was playing on the Play station 5 (yeah PS5).

**Jak**: "What do you need help with?"

**Will**: "Our house is alive and it's scary!"

**Jak**: "Well…I have no clue on how to stop a living house. Listen child, I just called so I can have my Lord of Zombies game back. I really miss it."

**Will**: "You may have to wait longer then."

**Jak**: "Oh ok then I'll ask you later. Bye!"

**Will**: "No wait! Jak! Don't hang up!"

But it was too late. The phone made that annoying buzzing noise; Will closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. He picked Zippy up again.

**Zippy**: "I'm fine, Will. Put me down."

Will sighed and placed his sister down. Fudge looked up and gasped.

**Fudge**: "Hey! Look! A door!"

Will looked behind him and sure enough it was a door with a few cracks. You could tell it was the door to the outside. Will grabbed the twins out of Fudge's arms, and started running towards the door. His friends closely behind. When the got to the door, Ravioli grabbed the knob and jerked it open. The friends were outside on the street, it was very cold outside (It's the middle of December, so it's freaking cold!), and very dark. Only a few street lights made a glow. The side walk was slippery from thick sheets of ice.

**Ravioli**: "We're finally out of the mad house!"

As soon as Ravioli said those words a deep grumble and a slight earthquake erupted. The kids turned around to see the house roaring deeply opening its huge mouth.

* * *

OOO! That's the 11th chapter (it took a while, I know) but chapter 12 will come soon, then I'll have the 4 bonus chapters then the bloopers! Don't worry Ravioli/Zippy shippers! They'll have their time in the next chapter! HOPE U ENJOY R&R NO FLAMEZ!!! 


	12. THE LAST CHAPTER Sorry people

I don't own MH…it's sad…I do, however, own Will, Zippy, Ravioli, Fudge, JD, Mari, Joe, Ariel, Lucy, Audrey, Doodlez, and probably many more…but some characters I don't own…you know who they are.

* * *

The kids turned around to see the house roaring deeply opening its huge mouth.

**Will**: "Run!"

Running on the slick side walk the kids ran further and further from the house. But the house was larger and faster and hardly slipped on the ice. Their hearts beating faster and faster. Sweat poured from the running kids, cries were heard from two little twins. Turning a corner they ran straight into the abandoned theme park (remember? In the prequel?). The large monstrous house's deep roar echoed the town (And how come no one heard it??? We'll never know). The terrified kids all hid inside of the mirror house.

**Ravioli**: "Zippy…if we die…there is one thing you have to know…I…"

**Zippy**: "Not now, Ravioli!"

**Ravioli**: "But…"

**Zippy**: "Not now!"

The house's deep breathing could be felt. So hot and fierce. So fiery and cruel. But yet so sad.

**Will**: "Listen. I have a plan."

**Ravioli**: "Does it involve me being bait? I'm always the bait! I swear!"

**Will**: "It does sort of."

**Ravioli**: "Then forget it! I'm not doing it!"

**Will**: "The plan involves all of us being bait!"

**Ravioli**: "Forget it, I'm always bait…why can't, for once, Fudge be the bait."

**Fudge**: "Why would I volunteer to be bait?"

**Ravioli**: "I never volunteer and yet I'm always the bait…besides fudge sounds better than ravioli, I mean chocolate's better than meat and pasta."

**Will**: "You are the world's biggest moron."

**Ravioli**: "Thank you, I…Wait…what did you say?"

**Will**: "Never mind…there's no time for arguments. We need to do the plan…thank you for volunteering, Ravioli, you are the bait!"

**Ravioli**: "Sweet!"

Will rolled his eyes at his chubby, dumb friend. He placed the twins in a safe corner; Zippy walked up to them, and covered them with her warm robe.

**Will**: "Ok…here's the plan. I mapped out the abandoned carnival sometime after he reunited Joe and Ariel. And yes I carry this around. Ravioli, you go out first and distract the house…because you're the bait."

**Ravioli**: "Wait…I'm the bait? When did I agree to that?"

**Will**: "About three minutes ago."

**Ravioli**: "Darn it!"

**Will**: "Anyway. Before Ravioli distracts the house we have to go into our battle stations. Fudge, you take the bumper cars located to the west."

**Fudge**: "Aye, Aye."

**Will**: "Zippy, You take the carousel, located north east from here. And you be careful!"

**Zippy**: "I will."

**Will**: "Fudge will lead the house to you, Zippy and you lead the house to me."

**Zippy**: "Where will you be?"

**Will**: "I…will climb to the tallest part of the Ferris wheel. Make sure to bring the house to me. OK! BATTLE STATIONS! Ravioli go now! Distract the house!"

Will, Fudge, and Zippy all ran in the opposite direction of Ravioli. But before Zippy could take the second step Ravioli's hand was around her wrist.

**Ravioli**: "Zippy…I need to tell you something…It can't wait…it needs to be said now."

**Zippy**: "Spit it out."

**Ravioli**: "I've… always… liked you…but more than a friend…"

Zippy's heart skipped a beat. She turned to face Ravioli, whose face was redder than a cherry. She smiled slightly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

**Zippy**: "We'll be ok…go…do your job."

As Zippy sped to the opposite direction, Ravioli's mouth twitched into a small smile as he walked out of the mirror house.

**Ravioli**: "HEY! CAMPING TENT!!!"

The horror house looked down at him and grumbled, Ravioli started shooting water at the house, but that really didn't work. All he had to do was lure it to Fudge…easy right? WRONG! The house was super fast and very…scary…Just like the Quaker's oatmeal guy… (Ravioli is terrified of him lol). Getting closer and closer to the bumper cars, Ravioli shot another large blast of water on the house before Fudge shot a suction cup arrow at the house. The house turned towards her and growled.

The blonde haired girl made a run for it, the ribbon that held the braid fluttered off, and her hair started to unwoven, her shoulder length hair blew in the wind with every step she took. She made her way to the carousel, shooting one last arrow.

A violent whip smacked the house's branch legs…It roared at Zippy and begun chasing her, chasing her to the Ferris wheel. She stopped dead at the wheel and closed her eyes.

**Will**: "Hey! Up here!"

Will went in contact with the window…or the eye of the house. The house's cold, shining glare sent shivers down his spine.

**Will**: "You're just a coward who can't stand the truth!"

The house made a deep roaring sound, lifting it's branch…arm…thing up.

**Will**: "You can't take the fact I'm your great grandson! Well guess what grandma! This ends here! CONSTANCE NEBBERCRACKER!"

The house opened its large mouth and Will bravely jumped in.

The house growled a bit and turned face to face with Zippy, she closed her eyes. She heard a growl and all of a sudden a burst of heat was rushed on her…but it was not breath. Zippy looked up to see fire, and wood pieces everywhere.

**Zippy**: "Will!"

Zippy ran into the small flames and looked around; she turned at the sound of a cough. She ran into the arms of her big brother. Ravioli and Fudge running to them to see what the commotion was all about, gasping at the flames but lucky that their friends were unharmed.

**Ravioli**: "Did we win?"

**Will**: "Yes…You all were lucky I had some fireworks with me."

**Fudge**: "Why do you have fireworks?"

Will smiled at Fudge.

**Will**: "Just because."

Walking out of the flames and to the mirror house, Will grabbed the young, sleeping twins.

**Will**: "Come on…lets go back to my place."

**Ravioli**: "If you even have a place."

Will struck Ravioli an evil look.

**Ravioli**: "Well…you blew your house up."

**Will**: "That wasn't our house…Our original house is probably still standing!"

Sure enough as the kids made their way to the Walter's house, there stood a perfect, neat looking, white house. Will gave Ravioli an I-told-you look, and opened the door. The electricity was on and perfect, the TV was running. Everything was normal. They all jumped when they heard the door click open. They turned around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Walters…AKA DJ and Jenny.

**DJ**: "We're back…early…I know."

**Jenny**: "Were you good for Mrs. Hawkins?"

**Will**: "Well…Mum…she died."

**Jenny**: "Oh my…"

But before Jenny could finish, she screamed slightly.

**Jenny**: "Zippy, what happened to your hair?"

But before Jenny could answer, she looked on the kitchen floor where Zippy's beautiful hair was along with small drops of dried blood.

**Zippy**: "You will not believe the days we had, Mum."

Jenny examined the small cut on Zippy's neck, glad that she was unharmed. She then took a broom and swept up Zippy's hair.

**DJ**: "What happened?"

**Will**: "Let's just say we had a roaring time…"

DJ gave his son a confused look but shook it off and took the twins out of Will's arms looking down at the blankets and cradles on the floor, shrugging it off.

A blue car pulled up in the driveway, the horn beeped. Ravioli and Fudge grabbed their little bags and walked out of the door.

**Ravioli & Fudge**: Bye, Will! Bye, Zippy!

The siblings waved good bye to their friends as they joined their parents in the kitchen, their mother giving them a cup of creamy hot cocoa.

* * *

Well…that's the end of this…there will be 5 bonus chapters… (Yes 5) and the bloopers…

The next chapter in one of the bonus chapters. It's Christmas day, and then we have the MH idol! Will's the first to sing! LOL. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!! And MAYBE! If you all want me too I'll make a fourth sequence…IF you all liked the other two…If not, I won't make the 4th sequence…it depends on what you all want.


	13. BONUS CHAPTER NUMBER ONE!

This is the first bonus chapter…there are 5 then the bloopers…

* * *

Mr. Douglas J. Walters smiled as he snapped a picture of his four children. It was Christmas day, so they were eager to open presents. He looked at the picture and smiled, his two older children, Will and Zippy, were each holding a twin; Zippy holding JD and Will holding Mari. His wife placed her arm around his shoulder and gave him a big, warm kiss, making him smile. He looked toward the tree to see his kids ready to open presents, he smiled and started the camera up. 

**Jenny**: "Let's let the twins open one first."

Jennifer Walters smiled and gave the babies two small presents, perfectly wrapped. The twins giggled slightly and placed the box in their mouths. DJ started laughing at the bits of wrapping paper stuck to the babies' lips. His wife rolled her eyes and picked the paper off of the babies' lips. She tore the paper slightly to give the twins an idea of ripping the paper. They giggled and tore the rest of the paper off. It was a box, addressed to them; giggling again they started to chew on the box. The parents laughed and turned to the two eldest children.

**DJ**: "Go on, we'll let the babies have their fun."

Will took a present and slowly ripped the paper. Inside laid a book; it was a book on scientific studies so Will was very happy to get this. Zippy picked up a wrapped box and quickly opened it up, a sketchbook with watercolour paints, something Zippy could use to paint her imagination on.

Calmly taking the boxes out of the twins' arms, DJ cut the tape off of the boxes and gave it back to his twins to open. His wife helped out by peeling back the top and giving each twin a little bunny, a blue one for JD and a pink one for Mari.

* * *

YAY that was the FIRST Bonus chapter!!! The next 4 are coming up then the bloopers then…I MIGHT make another sequence. (I have it planned out in case anyone wants it) HOPE U ENJOY!!! 


	14. Monster House IDOL! WILL!

YAY! Here's the bonus chapter!

**THE ITALICS WILL BE SINGING!!!**

WELCOME TO MONSTER HOUSE IDOL! WHERE OUR FAVOURITE MONSTER HOUSE III CHARACTERS (Will, then Zippy, then Ravioli, and lastly, but certainly not least, Fudge) FIRST UP IN OUR IDOL IS WILL!!!

* * *

Will walks up on the stage and smiles placing his lips on the microphone he begins singing.

**Will**: "_I like, where we are, when we drive, in your car. I like, where we are, here._"

Will takes the microphone and walks around the stage pulling up a stool sitting on it.

**Will**: "_'Cause our lips can touch. And our cheeks, can brush. Our lips can touch, here._"

Will jumps up and the scene changes to his house, or what seems to be his house, the house gives him a mean look and roars at him.

**Will**: "_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly.' I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but, here in your arms._"

He starts running away from the house and falls into a deep, never ending type hole.

**Will**: "_I like, where you sleep, when you sleep, next to me. I like, where you sleep, here._"

The hole ends and Fudge runs in Will's arms and gives him a kiss.

**Will**: "_our lips can touch. And our cheeks, can brush. 'Cause our lips can touch, here._"

Fudge turns into a puddle that turns into a pile of snakes, Will gasps and views his surroundings, noticing he's inside of his messed up house. He hangs his head down.

**Will**: "_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly.' I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but, here in your arms._"

Will looks around to see some stairs he trudges up them to see his friends he runs to them but they walk further away from him.

**Will**: "_Our lips can touch. Our lips can touch, here._"

Will runs towards his friends but they keep on going further away.

**Will**: "_You are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly.' I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but, here in your...Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, 'Hello, I miss you, I miss you.' I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but, here in your arms._"

Will runs over towards a door and opens it revealing sunlight and his friends waving at him.

**Will**: "_Here in your arms. Oh, here in your... arms._"

The scene changes back to the stage. Will bows down and drops the microphone, the crowd cheers.

* * *

NEXT UP IS ZIPPY!!! 


	15. Monster House IDOL! ZIPPY!

YAY! Here's the bonus chapter!

**THE ITALICS WILL BE SINGING!!!**

WELCOME TO MONSTER HOUSE IDOL! WHERE OUR FAVOURITE MONSTER HOUSE III CHARACTERS (Will, then Zippy, then Ravioli, and lastly, but certainly not least, Fudge) NEXT UP IN OUR IDOL IS ZIPPY!!!

* * *

Zippy walks onto the stage and looks around, she places the microphone on her lips and begins singing 

**Zippy**: "_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah, where fears and lies melt away. Music inside. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me? What's left of me now?_"

Zippy jumps off of the stage and in front of the monster house, her 'whip' in her hand swishing back a bunch of chairs and floorboards and some lamps.

**Zippy**: "_I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing. In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies melt away. Music inside. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I._

_What's left of me? What's left of me?_"

Zippy gasps as she sees her friends in pain and runs to them only to be stopped by the houses tree arms.

**Zippy**: "_Snwod dna spu ynam os. My heart's a battleground! snoitome eurt deen I. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. Snoitome eurt deen I_."

Her surroundings change again and she's in the abandoned carnival the monster house gaining on her.

**Zippy**: "_You show me how to see, that nothing is whole and nothing is broken. In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies melt away. Music inside. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me? What's left of me now?_"

Zippy looks up and gasps as she sees her mother in a hospital bed.

**Zippy**: "_My fears and lies…melt away. Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I._"

The scene changes back on the stage, Zippy curtseys, drops the microphone and walks away. The crowd cheers.

* * *

Oooo…the mother in the hospital bed is my next sequence! YAY! (yeah, I decided to make a fourth) XD 


	16. Monster House IDOL! RAVIOLI!

YAY! Here's the bonus chapter!

**THE ITALICS WILL BE SINGING!!!**

WELCOME TO MONSTER HOUSE IDOL! WHERE OUR FAVOURITE MONSTER HOUSE III CHARACTERS (Will, then Zippy, then Ravioli, and lastly, but certainly not least, Fudge) NEXT UP IN OUR IDOL IS RAVIOLI!!!

* * *

Ravioli walks up on the stage, microphone in his hands looking up at the crowd and starts singing; 

**Ravioli**: "_Told you I made dinner plans. You and me and no one else. It don't include your crazy friends. Well I'm done, with awkward situation's empty conversations._"

He falls through the stage in front of the house, the house glares and roars at him

**Ravioli**: "_Oooo, this is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line. It's true. I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two, and I can't find the other half. It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled, it's a call I'll never get._"

The house swallows him and he sees his friends as monstrous figures, Will sticks out his tongue, its snake like and his skin turns to scales, Zippy's eyes fell out of her sockets dropping on the floor like jelly. Her hair turned into long, snake-like structures, and Fudge had arms growing out of her side.

**Ravioli**: "_So this is where the story ends. A conversation on IM. Well I'm done texting, sorry for the miscommunication._"

He closes his eyes as his friends come closer; he falls through darkness and flops in the amusement park.

**Ravioli**: "_Oooo, this is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line. It's true. I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two, and I can't find the other half. It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled, it's a call I'll never get._"

He sees his Best friend getting ready to jump in the monster house, tears stream down his cheeks as Will jumps in

**Ravioli**: "_Next time I'll see you, I'm giving you a high five 'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI._"

The house blows up more tears fell from his eyes.

**Ravioli**: "_Oooo this is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line, it's true, I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two (yeah)._"

He looks up to see his best friend just fine; he gives a big hug to his best friend, a smile on his face.

**Ravioli**: "_Oooo, this is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line. It's true. I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two, and I can't find the other half. It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled, it's a call I'll never get._"

The scene goes back to the stage and Ravioli smiles and bows leaving the stage.

* * *

FUDGE IS NEXT! 


	17. Monster House IDOL! FUDGE!

YAY! Here's the bonus chapter!

**THE ITALICS WILL BE SINGING!!!**

WELCOME TO MONSTER HOUSE IDOL! WHERE OUR FAVOURITE MONSTER HOUSE III CHARACTERS (Will, then Zippy, then Ravioli, and lastly, but certainly not least, Fudge) NEXT UP IN OUR IDOL IS FUDGE!!!

* * *

Fudge walks on the stage; she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and begins singing

**Fudge**: "_Da, Da, Da, Da. The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your home town. I need some shelter of my own protection baby, to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity._"

Fudge opens her eyes and sees her in her night clothes and Will is standing in front of her, his lips caress hers.

**Fudge**: "_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightenin' out to do, and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life, it's time to be a big girl now...And big girls don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._"

Wind blows through the window and Will turns to dust sweeping away, Fudge gasps.

**Fudge**: "_The path that I'm walking I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown. Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay._"

She closes her eyes again, opens them and turns around to see furniture attacking her!

**Fudge**: "_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightenin' out to do, and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life, it's time to be a big girl now...And big girls don't cry._"

She takes he bow and shoots arrows at the furniture, each piece of furniture screams and dies.

**Fudge**: "_Like the little school mate in the school yard, we'll play jacks and uno cards. I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine. Yes you can hold my hand if you want to 'cause I want to hold yours too. We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds. But it's time for me to go home. It's getting late, dark outside. I need to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity._"

Fudge looks around to see the monstrous furniture vanish and her friends waving at her smiling slightly.

**Fudge**: "_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightenin' out to do, and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life, it's time to be a big girl now...And big girls don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry... La Da, Da, Da, Da, Da._"

Fudge smiles and curtseys to the audience placing the mic on the stand.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed MH idol! Up next is ANOTHER bonus chapter and then the bloopers…we all LOVE the bloopers XD XD lol 


	18. BONUS CHAPTER NUMBER TWO!

Ok this is the LAST BC before the bloopers XD XD XD

* * *

Zippy fiddled with the lacy collar of her dress, it really itched and annoyed her. 

**Jenny**: "Zippy! Stop fidgeting! Don't rip your dress, especially if you're the maid of honour."

Zippy smiled, yes, today was Lucy's wedding day and Zippy was the maid of honour! She looked to her right at her brother and mouthed 'is your tuxedo annoying you?' Will shook his head and stood up straight when music began playing, Jenny quickly took her seat next to her husband. A little girl about 6 or 7 walked slowly down the aisle throwing small rose petals from a little basket until she came to the end. Then a few moments later a beautiful woman dressed in a silk white strapless dress, a veil covering her beautiful face. As soon as she made her way up to the balcony, the minister smiled and told a taller man in a tux (not Will) to recite his vows; Phil smiled at his bride and cleared his throat.

**Phil**: "I, Phillip Wayne Robinson, take you, Lucille Hannah McConnell, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

**Minister**: "Now you young lady."

**Lucy**: "I, Lucille Hannah McConnell, take you, Phillip Wayne Robinson, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

**Minister**: "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Phil swept the veil off of his young brides face and kissed her passionately. Sweeping her off her feet carrying her to limo, Lucy smiled and waved at her friends and family journeying to her new home and to their honeymoon.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!!! Bloopers are next! You WILL enjoy them! 


	19. BLOOPERS

a young twelve year old girl wearing a long red dress and her black hair up in two French braids that swooped around her head making it look like a crown, her hair was decorated with jewels, her green eyes shone and her ears were quite big… she slowly walked down the stairs and sneezes.

**Zippy**: "Oh god! That actually hurt!"

Everyone is laughing at her

**Cass**: "Ok cut!"

* * *

Zippy rushed to the front door of the McConnells', pressing the door bell button a dozen times.

**Jenny**: "Zippy! You'll break the door bell!"

Just then the button popped open and wires dangled out.

**Zippy**: "I really did break it!"

**Cass**: "Cut."

* * *

Erupting a high pitched whistle, a brown and white floppy eared figure came bounding in the room, the figure wagged its tail and jumped on Zippy, knocking the wind out of her.

**Zippy**: "She's…hurting me…"

**Joe**: "Bella, down, c'mere!"

**Cass**: "CUT!"

* * *

Zippy looked up slightly to a chunky hand, she took the offering and stood face to face with Ravioli, he was blushing slightly.

**Ravioli**: "I…crap…I can't remember my lines…"

Zippy starts laughing and rolls on the floor holding her ribs.

**Cass**: "Cut-o!"

* * *

A strange sobbing sound awakened Zippy, she looked at her watch (which was still connected to her wrist) it was 3 in the morning; she closed her eyes again and heard the sobbing again, her eyes opened again, she turned away from her wall towards the opened space seeing a large, shadowy, ghostly figure. Zippy screamed, and the figure disappeared. Zippy awakened Fudge who looked at her, Zippy opened her door and raced to her brother's room, opening the door jumping on his stomach, a big oof escaping his mouth.

**Will**: "OW! You got me in the ribs! Get off! Get off!"

Zippy begins to laugh along with Ravioli.

**Cass**: "Cut."

* * *

Will's heart beat faster and faster against Fudge's touch he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he tried again.

**Will**: "Er…F-Fudge?"

**Zippy**: "What are you flirting with my brother now, Fudge?"

Fudge starts laughing; tears begin rolling down her eyes.

**Zippy**: "Because, you're not allowed to touch my brother unless I say."

Fudge laughs even harder and holds her ribs, tears streaming down her eyes.

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

**Zippy**: "Er…Will?"

**Will**: "Yes?"

**Zippy**: "Where's my hair?"

Will parted away from his sister to see that her hair was a bob cut. Her pretty long, an inch past the shoulder blade length hair was gone; all she had was hair that went above her neck but below her ears. Will walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the handful of what was Zippy's beautiful hair.

**Will**: "I'm sorry, Zippy."

**Zippy**: "What did you knock me out and cut it?"

Will starts giggling slightly.

**Zippy**: "I know it annoys you but did you have to cut it?"

**Will**: "I'm sorry, Zippy; I felt like I HAD to do it!"

Zippy laughs along with her brother.

**Cass**: "Ok cut please!"

* * *

Will's mobile phone began ringing; he gasped and flipped it open.

**Will**: "Hello?...Oh! Hi Ms. Thimbleberry!...Yeah, Mrs. Hawkins will be here at 9…what?...I-I don't understand…What do you mean she died?...oh…well…ok…will you have a replacement?...2 weeks? Our parents will be home by then…and Ms. Thimbleberry, this place is haunted…I'm not lying! You know me!...What? No! Don't go! Don't…crap."

Will snapped his phone shut looking at his friends,

**Will**: "Ok…bad news…Mrs. Hawkins died last night…we're stuck here…with a nutter running in our house. I suggest we…stay calm…"

**Ravioli**: "How…can we…stay calm?"

Will snorts and starts laughing.

**Ravioli**: "Does he snort like that?"

**Zippy**: "Yeah, sometimes."

Ravioli then starts laughing.

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

All of them huddled close together falling in a fast deep sleep…Unaware of snake like shadows approaching them, and the fact that the whole house was changing…

**Zippy**: "The house is changing?"

**Will**: "Zippy! Go to sleep! That is not in our lines!":

**Cass**: CEAUT!

* * *

Will twisted his head, he couldn't figure out where he was. Was he still at home? Or is this a practical joke Ravioli decided to pull on him? If it was, it surly was not funny…at ALL!

**Will**: "Ravioli! I swear! When I get my hands on you!"

Will picked up his sword and dusted himself off, looking around, wondering where he was. Ravioli then jumped out in front of him.

**Ravioli**: "BOO!"

Will gasps and falls backwards

**Will**: "Oh god!"

Will put his hand over his chest breathing heavily.

**Ravioli**: "Oh c'mon that WAS NOT scary."

**Will**: "If I'd have expected it…then no, it wouldn't be scary…but I wasn't expecting that!"

Ravioli begins laughing and Will laughs along with him.

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

**Will**: "I need to get upstairs…kick Ravioli's butt…and never forgive him…"

**Ravioli**: "Why are you going to kick my butt, I'm not even doing anything to you…"

Will starts laughing and throws his sword towards Ravioli but Ravioli dodges.

**Ravioli**: "Oooo ya missed!"

**Cass**: "CUT!"

* * *

After her meeting with Will, Fudge crawled through the vent turning every few times.

**Fudge**: "Oh…Geez…I'm stuck!"

The crew laughs as they try to get Fudge unstuck.

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

Zippy looked ahead, she was on a hill of some sort, with a bunch of junk, she slid down the hill and tripped in the water getting the robot mouse all wet.

**Zippy**: "OMG I'm really sorry!"

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

The spider, who was very angry at Ravioli for dropping it, charged after him. Ravioli screamed and climbed the unstable bookshelves.

**Ravioli**: "Wouldn't it of it been easier if I stomp it?"

**Kuki**: "Yeah probably…but you gotta follow the lines…"

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

Will turned around to a rained on rose petal caressing his lips, his eyes were wide as the petal swept away from his lips. Will was speechless.

**Will**: "Er… am I supposed to say something? Or look stupid?"

**Cass**: "Look stupid!"

**Will**: "Ok, then!"

* * *

**Ravioli**: "We're finally out of the mad house!"

As soon as Ravioli said those words a deep grumble and a slight earthquake erupted. The kids turned around to see the house roaring deeply opening its huge mouth.

**Ravioli**: "Oh GOD! Why did I open my big mouth! Why couldn't that be Fudge's lines?"

**Fudge**: "Because…it wasn't in my script."

**Cass**: "CUT!"

* * *

The kids turned around to see the house roaring deeply opening its huge mouth.

**Will**: "Run!"

Running on the slick side walk the kids ran further and further from the house that is until Ravioli slipped on some ice and landed on his buttocks.

**Ravioli**: "OH GOD! OW! IT BROKE MY TAIL-BONE!!!"

The crew begins laughing.

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

**Will**: Ok…here's the plan. I mapped out the abandoned carnival sometime after he reunited Joe and Ariel. And yes I carry this around. Ravioli, you go out first and distract the house…because you're the bait.

**Ravioli**: "Wait…I'm the bait? When did I agree to that?"

**Will**: "About three minutes ago."

**Ravioli**: "Yeah bull crap…"

Will starts giggling and laughs really hard.

**Ravioli**: "Now I did NOT agree to be food for a house, I'll agree to be the CHEF of the bait….but I don't wanna be the bait…"

The whole crew then starts laughing…

**Cass**: "Ok Cut!"

* * *

The siblings waved good bye to their friends as they joined their parents in the kitchen, their mother giving them a cup of creamy hot cocoa.

**Zippy**: "Oh my god! My cup is leaking!"

Will starts giggling at Zippy.

**Zippy**: "It's hot, in my lap, ow, ow, ow!"

The crew then comes by to clean Zippy up.

**Cass**: "Cut!"

* * *

There are other shots of the cast dancing and being silly…

* * *

Well…that's the bloopers…I'm going to make another sequence IF YOU ALL WANT ME TOO! If not…I won't 


End file.
